


colorblind | dreamnotfound

by koredoesthings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koredoesthings/pseuds/koredoesthings
Summary: Clay is a lead singer of a band, what happens when he adds a little color to George’s life.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	colorblind | dreamnotfound

work in progress for now.


End file.
